Rotten Girl
by codeKISEKI
Summary: Rotten Girl    'Just because you're a little pretty doesn't mean that you're above us' 'Actually, yes, it does.' She'd probably be the perfect girl, too bad for her awful personality. Full summary inside. MORIxOC.
1. Introduction to a hateful love story

Rotten Girl

'Just because you're a little pretty doesn't mean that you're above us!' 'Actually, yes, it does.' She'd probably be the perfect girl, too bad for her awful personality. After having been booted out of St. Lobelia, Tsubaki is thrown into the world of Ouran and is given one last chance to impress her father. What happens when she gets involved with the host club? Well, nothing good I can assure you that.

* * *

><p>Hey there, nice to meet you, I'm codeKISEKI, but you can just call me Kise. It's been maybe three or four years since I've written fanfiction, so constructive criticism would be much appreciated. This fanfiction is going to be slightly AU, seeing as it takes place before the manga ending, thanks and see you soon!<p>

Insert obligatory disclaimer here.

* * *

><p>A cool spring breeze blew by, sweeping up fallen cherry blossoms from beneath Tsubaki's feet as she aimlessly wandered down unfamiliar hallways, accompanied only by the echoes of her footsteps and the hush sound of her breathing. It was her first day attending school in awhile now, despite classes having been in session for weeks, and after a short meeting with the principal to discuss her placement, she was left to wander as she pleased before afternoon classes started, where her arrival at ouran would be officially announced to the students of class 3-A. Turning a corner, the ebony haired girl collided against a lean yet built body, sending her quickly to the floor.<p>

"Ah... sorry." A deep voice rang, as an unfamiliar hand, calloused and rigid, reached out to her.

As irritable as ever, Tsubaki looked down at the hand as if it were insignificant nothing before glancing up at it's owner only to flash him a scowl. A stern but calm face? How boring. Turning her head so that his gaze would only meet with her cheek, she ignored the hand and pushed herself off the ground, not really caring how unlady like she looked or acted. With a small grunt, she gentle combed her fingers through her long mane, getting rid of any possible dust particles before briskly walking pass the man. "It's not that I'm mad, it's just... that face of yours, it really pisses me off." Tsubaki muttered, not even bother making eye contact with the other student.

_Ding dong ding dong ding ding ding dong!_

Not long after, the bell rang out, and other students soon filled the hall Tsubaki had just left behind.


	2. Not quite sleeping beauty

Ohaiyo Gozaimasu! Or like, hi. So this is technically the first chapter of Rotten girl. I'm really excited about writing this so, favourite and review, aight?

Obligatory disclaimer here.

* * *

><p>"Anno... excuse me, but what way is it to the cafeteria?" Tsubaki asked, stopping a short blond male who looked not much older than twelve or thirteen dead in his tracks, crouching down so that she could look him straight in the eye. In the sea of canary yellow dresses and baby blue blazers, the short male was the only one that had really stood out to Tsubaki, as he was not all that much larger than her baby brother and rather than a proper school bag, he was dragging around a bright pink plush rabbit.<p>

The small boy stared at Tsubaki long and hard, his honey colored eyes which were wide as saucer's never blinking once. Just as she was about to walk off and find someone else to lead her to the cafeteria, as she felt uncomfortable with the child's innocent eyes, the blond grin stretched from ear to ear. "You're new here, aren't you?" he said, tilting his head to the side cutely, "I'm Hunny! This here is Usa-chan! The cafeteria's just down the stairs and to the left, but I know a place that's even better than that!" Hoping from foot to foot, the male lifter his arms, pointing just to the left of them. "There," he said, in a sing song voice, "down there's the third music room! If you drop by after class today, it'd make Usa-chan very happy~!"

Taking a minute to register all of that, Tsubaki's face scrunched up into an awkward smile before she let out a carefree laugh, "Hm... is that so. Well, thank you Chibi-chan, Usa-chan." she muttered before standing up and turning on her heel, heading in the direction of stairs.

"Mitsukuni, everyone's waiting for you," a calm voice called out to the blonde, Hunny, from the other side of the hallway, "were you... doing something?" he asked, his gaze following after the other male's.

Hunny paused once more, taking in a short breath before turning towards his much taller friend. "Ne ne~, did you hear about the new girl yet, Takeshi?

"Ah..."

* * *

><p>The bell soon rang once more, signifying the end of the lunch break, meaning it was finally time for Tsubaki's classroom debut. While quite a few students had caught wind of her arrival, seeing as transfer students were a rare thing, it still felt like butterflies in her stomach when she wandered into the unfamiliar room with the homeroom teacher. It was her last year of secondary, and she couldn't afford screwing up at Ouran. While her grades were fine, usually landing her somewhere between the tenth and twelfth when it came to exams, but it seemed that no matter what school she attended, her 'attitude' and lack of 'common decency' always got her in trouble.<p>

"Class, we have a new student today. Miss, would you like to introduce yourself?" the teacher said, breaking the silence in his room.

With a shallow bow and a small smile, Tsubaki stared on at her new classmates, their faces all blending in together from her perspective. "Ishihara Tsubaki, it's a pleasure... please treat me well, or something." she said uncomfortably fidgeting, her gaze now on the view outside rather than on the students. After getting the right away from the teacher, Tsubaki was assigned a seat. Two rows from the back, and five rows from the front, right next to a large window; perfect. More graceful than before, Tsubaki strolled down the empty pathway towards her seat. The class had now erupted in whispers, the students all exchanging what little information they had on the new girl, which annoyed the charcoal haired girl.

Not even looking over towards her seat mate, Tsubaki layed her head down on her desk and closed her eyes, blocking out the whispers and cooed that echoed around her.

"It's rude to fall asleep during class." A familiar voice called out, as a long hand extended over and prodded Tsubaki.

As if her head weighed a million pounds, Tsubaki turned over to look at the student that sat in the seat besides. Her warm brown eyes were met with cool grey, and silently the girl swore, unamused with lady luck and the teacher's work. "It's not nice to wake up sleeping beauty when she's waiting for a prince," she said, a lazy smirk plastered on her face, "especially when you look like that."

Not bothering to fight back, the silver eyed man just grabbed a pencil, gentle flicking Tsubaki's nose with it, "that... doesn't change the fact that it's rude to the teacher to sleep."

"You hateful bastard..."she muttered, sitting up straight and grabbing the pencil from the man next to her, "if you're so concerned about manners, how about ya' give me your name?"

A long pregnant pause, and then, "Morinozuka Takeshi."

* * *

><p>Finally Tsubaki's day was coming to an end. Luckily, their history teacher had gone over the material quickly, and the last five minutes of class were left as free time for the students. The unlucky bastard next to her had wandered off somewhere with the Chibi-chan she had met before, of course those two had to be friends, and no one had worked up the nerve yet to greet her, thank god. After school her father had given her free reign to do whatever she liked, so long as she didn't get involved with his work, which basically meant; no knocking on his office door. After the long day she had had, she was ready to go pick her younger brother up for his piano class and then go blow off some steam at the gym.<p>

Just as she was about to get up and pack up her things, Tsubaki was stopped by an unfamiliar classmate. A short girl, probably around five foot four or five foot five, with curly blond locks tied up in to pigtails which suited her baby face well. "A-anno, Ishihara-san. H-Hana-chan and I were wondering if maybe you wanted to go with us to the third music room?" The girl was shaking, much like a dear in the head lights, while her friend, Hana, stood by the door where she was safe, nonchalantly waving at them.

As soon as she was about to decline, she couldn't help but recall what the blonde male, Hunny had said to her before. Was the third music room really all that exciting? It was two people now who had mentioned it. "Sure... why not." Tsubaki answered. Her tone, while gentle, was also uncaring.

* * *

><p>When the group of three finally arrived at the third music room, it was Tsubaki who had pushed open the door, and it was Tsubaki who was unwillingly grabbed by a dumb blond, not all that much taller than herself and spun around in roses.<p>

"Welcome, dear princess! We had been expecting you, please make yourself comfortable. I am the leader here at this establishment. My name? Suoh Tamaki, but if it is your wish, you m-!" the man was interrupted not long after starting his speech, with a quick roundhouse kick, it wasn't one strong enough to do any real damage, was hard enough to knock the blonde haired man to the floor. Gasps were heard all around.

"Nani ka? Did I say you could grab me like that?" she asked, now feeling rather aggravated. This was the last thing she had expected to happen. While she wasn't new to a man's touch, it wasn't exactly pleasing to be grabbed by a complete stranger and have her ear talked off. What more, there in the corner stood the hateful man she had been most glad to get away from earlier. Exactly what had she just walked into?

* * *

><p>Author's note: The reason Tsubaki hates Mori right off the bat has a reason which will be sort of explained next chapter. No it's not due to past relationships or anything of that sort, in fact it's a pretty stupid reason, but she's pretty illogical.<p> 


	3. Kiss

I'M BACK BITCHES. Rotten Girl's gonna be updating pretty quickly seeing as I'm on break and I hate all my friends since I'm a teenage girl. So random Tsubaki related fact: her favourite food is anpan. Not a particularly cute dessert, but I think it suits her.

* * *

><p><p>

There was not a single pause after that, instead of someone coming to reprimand Tsubaki, the blond man she had just kicked down was back up on his feet and crawling over to another unfamiliar face. "Mama, Haru-chan! Did you just see what she did to me, kiss it all better!" he said, tears rolling down his cheeks as he attached himself to the legs of the two others. To tell the truth, it was quite comical, really.

"As long as you can work... not my problem." The taller of the two, a lean man with jet black hair, answered back, flashing a cold smile, "it's things like that which lose us customers. With a loss of customers is a loss of money, I'm a bit thankful to her, in all honesty."

"Eh... isn't that a bit harsh? Well, it's true that not all girls respond kindly to that but.. nevermind," a short brunette mumbled out, refusing to make eye contact with Tamaki.

While a few of the surrounding students laughed, namely two boys who sported the same hair, face, and style, there was a good handful of girls who, if looks could kill, were ripping Tsubaki apart limb by limb. Even the two that had lead her to the club room without having even told her what to be expecting were casting her looks of dissatisfaction. Scoffing, she turned around as if she was about to leave, only to be pulled backwards into the arm of the giant of a man that was Takeshi Morinozuka.

Within a matter of seconds, Tsubaki pushed herself up off of him and whipped around, ready to toss him down with a hip sweep. She hated being touched without permission, not out of phobia or discomfort, it was more or less just the principle of the thing. Before she could give the much larger male a piece of her mind, he grabbed her hand's in a tight and firm hold. "Mitsukuni says to sit with us," he explained, casually nudging over at the smaller male, "come."

Being at a loss for words, it felt as if she had no other choice than to join her classmates. While he wasn't angry, the big oaf of a man wasn't letting go any time soon. Exactly what sort of strength did the little guy have to make the cloudy eyed man sit, beg, and stay? "Fine... it doesn't matter to me, " she replied, the last part coming out in mumbles. After having heard Tsubaki yield, Mori let go of her small hands, which were surprisingly quite rough for a lady, and led the girl towards the part of the room that had been sectioned off for his and Hunny's reservations, dropping down next to his flaxen haired cousin and expecting her to follow suite.

Now, after all the happenings of the last ten minutes, it'd be lying to say that Tsubaki wasn't less than pleased, and being shoved onto the tacky rose red sofa with four other girls certainly wasn't gonna make things any better, but it was quite a bit better than her other option, sitting next to the small blonde boy, who seemed to be on a constant sugar rush, and the object of her loathing.

"Ne, Tsubaki-chan! Which one do you prefer, earl grey or turkish? Ah! We also have some cake if you want. There's strawberry, chocolate, confetti, white, hazelnu- I like strawberry best, but if Tsubaki-chan wants it' she can have it!"Hunny spoke, the words leaving his mouth faster than Tsubaki could keep up with.

Seeing as he was only a small brat, she really couldn't get mad with him, and instead chose to just laugh it off, "aha... I'm good, thanks though Chibi-chan." Crossing her legs, Tsubaki leaned back into her seat. Her brother would probably want to stay out and play for a little bit more regardless, so time wasn't an issue, but she had better things to do than socialize with a few over preened teenage girls. Speaking of which, why were said girls even here? "Hey, chibi-chan. What the guy over there was saying before... exactly what sort of establish- what sort of club is this?" she asked, raising an eyebrow inquisitively.

"Ha? You mean you don't know!" a few girls chorused together. With little to no idea as to why they were so zealous, all Tsubaki could do was helplessly shake her head. "Ouran High Host Club is our school's most popular extracurricular activity," one of the friendlier girls started, her eyes sparkling like diamonds, "the club consists of our school's top seven boys. Tamaki-san, the princely type, Kyouya-san, the cool type, Haruhi-kun, the natural type, Hikaru and Kaoru, devilish type, and of course Hunny and Mori-san, loli-shota and wild type, respectively!"

"Eh... is that so?" Tsubaki said, having blocked out almost every other word that the girl had said. Turning towards Mori, she took a minute to look at him before bursting out in laughter. "Ne, exactly how are you of all people wild?" she asked mockingly. Shaking her head in as if in disapproval, she wormed her phone from out of her bag and looked down to see the time. 3:36 pm, probably time to go. "Aha... thanks for the laughs, but it seems I have to leave now. Bye bye, Chibi-chan~." she started, getting out of her seat gracelessly. "Oh, and as for you..." Tsubaki muttered, looking down at the raven haired giant, Mori. While his face wasn't all that bad, the unchanging frigidness of his annoyed Tsubaki more than anything else. Kind of reminded her of her father, really. If he was suppose to be wild, than he should just be acting on instinct, simple as that. Grabbing Mori by the tie, the china doll like girl forced his face closer to her own before their lips met in a messy kiss. Despite the hiss and gasps from those around her, Tsubaki refused to let go, and rather, deepened the kiss against Mori's will, biting down on his bottom lip to allow her tongue entry. "you should really try to get yourself fixed. It really pisses me off, ya' know? You're suppose to be red right now."

Without leaving time for Mori, or anyone else for that matter, to reply, Akatsuki wiped her mouth dry and walked straight out of the host club.


End file.
